The Five Times Castiel Ran Away
by Black-Cat164
Summary: AU OOC Slash The five times Castiel ran away and the one time he didn't. Please vote on the poll on my profile.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

The first time Dean touched Castiel's wings was by accident. He had been arguing with Sam and brawling in their motel room. Castiel had popped into the room without warning at the same time Sam had kicked Dean, knocking him backwards and sending him spinning. Stumbling and staggering, Dean put his hands out to brace himself against the wall but instead they landed on Castiel's back. The angel went impossibly still and tense before he relaxed completely. Dean yanked his hands back, flushing fiercely, when he heard Castiel let out a moan. Mortified and humiliated, Castiel disappeared just as suddenly as he had come. For the next two weeks after that, Dean's sexual dreams centered mainly on his clearly _male_ angel friend.

~/~/~/~/~

The second time Dean touched Castiel's wings was deliberate. They were in a bar, just the two of them. Dean was once again trying to get Castiel laid. So far nothing was working. Castiel had just commented on Dean bringing him to the bar when the hunter put his hand on the other's back. Once more, the angel tensed before becoming putty in Dean's hands. However, this time Dean did not pull away. Slowly, he began to rub up and down Castiel's back from the base of his shoulder blades to the top of his shoulder. Castiel let out a low moan and leaned slightly toward Dean, pressing against his hand. Something fluttered under the human's hand, something that was not there. Startled, Dean stilled his hand and stared at his friend's back. Coming back to himself, the angel's face colored uncharacteristically and he jerked away from the hunter. Right before he disappeared, Dean thought he saw a shadow of wings on the wall behind Castiel.

~/~/~/~/~

The next time Dean touched Castiel's wings, the angel consented to it; kind of. They had finished a job and Castiel had assisted them. While helping the two brothers the angel had been injured. Even though the wounds were not threatening, Dean insisted on tending to them. While cleaning a gash on his back, Dean discreetly laid a hand on his bare back; directly over his heart. Castiel's reaction was almost normal now for Dean, who had dreamt so often of the other man. Stroking his hand from shoulder to back slowly, he felt Cas arch under his touch. When his hand was back at Castiel's shoulder, Dean once again felt something invisible move under his hand. He guessed it was Castiel's way of resettling his feathers.

'_Okay now I know not to stroke upwards'_ Dean thought. Almost immediately after he had finished his thought, Castiel disappeared.

~/~/~/~/~

The fourth time Dean touched Castiel's wings without permission was once again an accident. They were in a bar after a hunt. A woman had gone to their table while the Winchester's were in the bathroom and Castiel was alone. When they got back, they found her flirting with Castiel. Dean slung and arm around the blue eyed man's shoulders, irrationally jealous of the woman hitting on _his_ angel. She was gone quickly soon after that. Ignoring Sam's confused look, Dean sat back down in his seat. As he sat, his hand dragged down Castiel's back. When he pulled his arm away slightly to lift his hand back to Castiel's shoulder, the angel disappeared in a blink.

~/~/~/~/~

Dean was dreaming when he touched Castiel's wings for the fifth time. It was one of his dirtier dreams about the emotionally detached angel. For this reason he did not see or sense when the real Castiel appeared in his dream. In this particular dream Dean was pampering Castiel. The angel was laid out on a large, plush bed on his stomach. He was completely naked but a white sheet covered his lower half. Dean was straddling Castiel's hips, massaging his back. The blue eyed male was moaning and shifting under Dean. Leaning down, the hunter placed gentle kisses on the other's neck and shoulders.

"You're so sexy, Cas. Everytime I even brush your wings you melt under my touch. Tell me what you want babe," Dean said. The dream Castiel moaned and tried to arch under Dean but was unable to because of the hunter sitting on his hips.

"Dean, please. I want you in me. I want the very fibers of our souls to become one," dream Castiel begged. Climbing off of dream Castiel, Dean let the angel roll over onto his back. The sheet was pushed down to dream Castiel's thighs, revealing his hard cock. Dean settled back above his angel, pushing the sheet down further. When Dean leaned down to kiss dream Castiel, the real Castiel regained his senses. He disappeared from the dream before he saw it progress any further.

~/~/~/~/~

The war was finally over. Lucifer was dead. Earth was saved. The down side was that both Dean and Sam had died as well. Dean, who had been Michael's vessel, had gone to heaven instead of hell. Sam was not so lucky. He had given in to Lucifer and so had gone to the deepest pit of hell, trapped with the father of all demons. Dean stood in his home, his little piece of heaven. Castiel suddenly appeared in front of him. Some things never changed. What Dean did not understand was why Castiel still looked like Jimmy Novak. Then he asked that very question.

"Your mind will continue to see me in the form most familiar to you until you adjust. My true form may yet be too much for you to handle," Castiel told him. Dean nodded, not understanding why Castiel was there. He did not have a reason to hang around Dean anymore. Dean had almost cost him everything.

"Is something bothering you, Dean? You are not acting like yourself," Castiel said.

"Like you said, Cas, I'm still adjusting. Last time I died I went to hell. This is a big change to adjust to. I never expected to go to heaven. I've killed too many people," Dean admitted. He had never had to talk about this with Sam. They both knew they were going to hell eventually.

"None of that matters now, Dean. You being Michael's vessel forgave all of your past sins. Saving the world is the best form of repentance," Castiel told him.

Dean took a deep breath and mustered up his courage. Stepping forward, he grabbed the lapels of Castiel's trench coat. Pulling the other angel forward, he kissed the blue eyed male. After a moment, Castiel slowly responded to the kiss. Dean relaxed when hands rested on his hips. Dean's hands slid down to Castiel's chest and then around to his back. Castiel moaned into the kiss and moved his own hands to rest on Dean's back. He was not expecting the wave of arousal that crashed into him. His knees almost buckled but somehow he remained standing. Pulling back from the kiss, he gasped breathlessly. Green eyes glazed and clouded with lust and arousal, he stared into bright blue.

"What was that?" he gasped out.

"Those are your wings, Dean. An angel's wings are highly sensitive; meant only to be touched by their other half. Your wings are more sensitive than usual because they have never been touched. This is what I feel every time you touch mine. A single touch to my wings and I am at your mercy. I was unable to act on this when you were alive because the danger is great. Also, you were always with Sam," Castiel informed him. Dean smirked and stroked his right hand slowly down Castiel's back, following the shape of resting feathers. Castile moaned, eyes slipping closed, and pressed against Dean.

"There's no more danger here, and Sammy is in hell. I finally have you all to myself." Dean kissed Castiel again and both of them were suddenly in his bedroom. Falling onto his bed, they pulled at each other's clothes and ran their hands over twin pairs of pure white wings.


End file.
